youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
YTP: The Great Funny Detective
"YTP: The Great Funny Detective" is an upcoming The Great Mouse Detective YTP. Sources * The Great Mouse Detective * Shrek (2001) * Ice Age (2002) * Dr. Seuss on the Loose * Pokémon Indigo League * Care Bears Family * Frozen (2013) * Inside Out (2015) * Super Mario World * SpongeBob Squarepants (1999-present) * The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog * Happy Tree Friends (1999-present) * The Gumazing Gum Girl! (2013-present) * The Emoji Movie (2017) * Over the Hedge (2006) * Bee Movie (2007) * WALL-E (2008) * Up (2009) Transcript *(The camera pans slowly through a small street as we hear big ben faintly sounds off. A horse drawn carriage drives by. The horse snorts and neighs as the focus moves below the carriage and slowly zooms in on a tiny shop, "Flaversham's Toys.") *(Olivia and Hiram are celebrating her' 4th birthday. Olivia plays with a small rocking horse as her father adjusts his tie.) * Olivia: You know, Daddy, this is my very best birthday. * Hiram: Ah, but, uh, I haven't given your present yet. * Olivia: What is it? What is it? * Hiram: Now, now, close your eyes. * (Olivia Closes her Eyes but Peeks) * Hiram: Ah-ah-ah-ah! Auch, no. No peeking now. * (Olivia Giggling Off-Screen) * (Hiram Winds up a Ballerina Toy) * (Olivia Gasps) * (The "What are you doing in my swamp?!" remix plays as the Ballerina Dances) * Olivia: Ohh, Daddy! You made this just for me? * (Dark Shadow Walks By) * (The Shadow Approaches Flaversham's Toy Store and Laughs Sinisterly) * (The Music Stops) * Olivia: You're the most wonderful father in the-- in the whole world. * Diego: Aw, Sid. Now, we gonna find more food. * (Roshan eats a melon.) * Manny: I think that's a dinner in the show. * Hiram: Quickly, dear, stay in here and don't come out. * (Fidget Laughs Sinisterly) * (Olivia Peeks Through the Door) * The Cat in the Hat: Eggs! Eggs! E-double G-S Eggs! * Olivia: Daddy, where are you? Daddy, where are you? Daddy! Daddy! (Echoes) * "The Great Funny Detective" * Dawson: I had just returned to London after a lengthy service in Afghanistan, and was looking for a place to stay, preferably dry. Little did I know that my life was about to change forever. * Ash Ketchum: What are... Who are they? * (Thunderclap) * (Dawson Gasps) * The criminal: Out of my way. Out of my way. * Dawson: I say, who are you? * The criminal: What? Who? * (The criminal Pulls Off his Mask and it was Basil) * Basil: Basil of Baker Street, my good fellow. * Dawson: Oh, boy. * Olivia: Mr. Basil, I need your help and-- * Basil: All in good time. * Olivia: But-- But you don't understand. I'm in terrible trouble. * Basil: If you'll excuse me. * Brave Heart Lion: Charge! Backwards! * Basil: .em esucxe ll'uoy fI. * ("The 90s Remix" plays as the robot goes out of control.) * Ratigan: Yes. Yes. I would spend many of sleepless night if anything unfortunate would befall her. (Chuckles) * (Ballerina Dances) * Hiram (off-screen): Y-You wouldn't! * (Ratigan Picks up the Ballerina Bends it and Her Head Pops with a Boing) * Hiram: Oh, please, Ratigan. I'll do anything. * Anna: Do you want to build a snowman? * Guy-Am-I: Not in a box! Not with a fox! * Ratigan's gang (off-screen): Worse than the widows and orphans you drowned? (on-screen) You're the best of the worow eht fo tseb ehe best of the worow eth fo tseb eht. Oh, Ratigan. Oh, Ratigan. The rest fall behind. (off-screen) To Ratigan. To Ratigan. * (Bartholomew Falls on the Floor) * Ratigan's gang: The world's greatest criminal mind. * Disgust: Yuck! * (Toby Sniffs the Footprints, Stops then Howls and Runs) * Basil: The thrill of the hunt, eh, Dawson? * Dawson: Uh-huh. Q-Quite. (Nervous Chuckle) * (Olivia is Riding Happily) * Basil: Oh-hoo-hoo. Our Egyptian quarry can't be far now. * (Toby Rides) * Luigi: It's Mama Luigi to you, Mario! * Piano mouse: Okay, I'll try something else. * SpongeBob: Gary! There's a bomb stretch to my chest! It's gonna explode in 3 seconds to take a bath! Please! (explodes) * Miss Kitty: So dream on, and drink your beer. (off-screen to the Thugs) Get cozy your baby's here. (on-screen) You won't be misunderstood. Let me be good to you. * Robotnik: NO! * (Giggles sneezes so hard that blood comes out of her ears.) * Mousetoria: A present? Oh, how wonderful. Oh, I just adore jubilees. * Fidget: Here you are, sweetheart. * Mousetoria: Have you been with us long? "To our beloved queen. This gift we send, as her 60 year rein comes to an end"? * (They Open the Present) * (A Picture of Mousetoria is Seen) * Mousetoria: How extraordinary. * (The image, showing Gum Girl giving the purse to the lady, was shown.) * (Mousetoria Gasps) * Smiler: What have you done to my robot!? * Barry: Yellow black yellow black yellow black. * (Picture of Ninja-Rina holding out a decapitated Cuddles.) * Dawson (off-screen): To be thanked by the Queen herself. (on-screen) Oh, how very thrilling, eh, Dawson? * Basil: All in a day's work, Doctor. * Olivia: Oh, Dr. Dawson, you were wonderful. * (Dawson Chuckles) * Hiram: Indeed. Oh, my. We're late to catch our train. Come along, Olivia. * Carl: So long, boys! * Dawson: But I shall always look back on that first with the most fondness. * THE END Category:YouTube